Sword's Sorrow
by LifelessEspada
Summary: Kunimitsu finds out she is banished from the Manji Clan and plans to settle the score with Yoshimitsu at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament.
1. Banished

Kunimitsu looked at him with disbelief 'this can't be happening' she thought. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Why Yoshimitsu, why? You wield my fathers sword yet I can't stay in my own clan?"

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu it's not me, it's the clan."

She was grateful her mask covered her tear filled face. She was supposed to be 'the heartless thief of the Manji Clan'

"Yoshimitsu, I-I didn't mean to, greed consumed me."

The tears started to drip from her mask to the wet soggy snow covered ground. Kunimitsu turned away embarrassed by the tears.

"Your father is not proud of you. So therefore banishing you would be the best choice. Your father wants nothing to do with you." Yoshimitsu's cold voice hit her hard.

Those words were probably the words that would most likely spark the majority of her tears. She started to cry like a child would when getting a scratch on their knee.

"Of course you wouldn't understand!"

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father hates her because of her foolish actions. Greif and the thought of her becoming a banished fool were like a pang of sorrow and guilt.

Yoshimitsu walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What now?" She managed to say between tear filled gasps.

He wanted to say something, but what? He felt sorrow of the fallen ninja or more like to him his Fallen Angel. There was a time where she admired him.

Greed is a very devious crime to commit within' the Manji clan. 'No, why must the clan take away something so close to me' he thought. He had to be a harsh jerk to her he didn't want Kunimitsu to know of his feelings of her really being his only friend because no one understood him but her.

Why must life be so conniving and mean she thought. The only way to honestly settle this is in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament which is coming up in two months.

" I'll settle this at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament." Then she vanished.

'Where did she go,' He thought. 'I have to go find her.'

Kunimitsu ran from the forest the words 'he wants nothing to do with you'

Questions etched through her mind. The answers will be saved for the tournament.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken although I am obsessed with it!

Kunimitsu was still running when she tripped over a root that happened to be hanging out of the ground. She didn't bother getting up. '_Was this true? Would her father really hate her because of something like that' _

The previous month her father gave her a charm. It was really pretty, it had a cat's face somewhat like her mask with pink kanji symbols that spelled her named outlining the face. She held it close to her mask. Her purple gloves started to get wet, then her mask. Perfect time to start raining.

'_Maybe I can go back to the clan but have a new identity. No that's to stupid. I wish I could just flow away with the wind.' _She saw a couple wet leaves pass by her. It's so peaceful here in the Manji forest. Memories started flooding over her.

" Kunimitsu this forest is so peaceful , this is where the greatest warriors train." He would always say. they never wore their mask around each other, although they knew of the serious trouble they would be in when they went back to the clan. His black hair flowed with the wind. His hair was long and always tied up. He had deep blue eyes. He would always tell her that she looked more like her mother. Her mother died during a raid when Jack-5s tried to take over she was only five years old at this time, but she remembers her mother very clearly well how she acted anyway. She was sweet and almost everybody loved her. She loved Kunimitsu dearly. Kunimitsu heard that the locket her dad gave her was her mothers. So she never lost sight of it.

Kunimitsu tried to stop remembering all the good times.

'_Why!" _She thought. '_Yoshimitsu, I thought he was my one true friend' _

She thought back to when she meet Yoshimitsu. He was a lonely orphan boy who wondered around the clan constantly trying to find food. Then one day she bumped into Yoshimitsu. He had just looked up at her, she was younger than him. He was five and she was four. They talked for hours on end until her mother started to look for her. She asked if he could stay with them. Her mother out of the kindness of her heart let him stay for a month then that month turned into a year. Then came the raid. Jack-5s were ruthless they gave no mercy to her crying and dying mother. Ten years later Yoshimitsu left for training. Kunimitsu found it hard to let him go.

'_I seriously need to stop.' _She thought. '_Wonder what Yoshimitsu doing-' _Then she stopped mid thought. '_Why should I care, he banished me?'_

But that question lingered in her.

'_Do I love him? No not possibly we grew up together. But then again I feel like I should be with him right now .' _

She shook her head. Her dagger had gained rust. '_How long have I been out here? Where can I find shelter?' _

She looked for hours but found nothing. A few hours later she found a sheltering rock.

'_This should dry me off' She then saw something rustling in the trees….._


End file.
